


【佐鸣】真心话百分百

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 第一部的两个小朋友，时间点在波之国后-中忍考试前，做梦被蜜蜂蛰了只能说真心话的佐助和耳力特别好的鸣人口是心非与真心话都是双向的。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【佐鸣】真心话百分百

宇智波佐助一觉醒来发现自己不能说话了。

更正，宇智波佐助直到第七班集合惯例被旗木卡卡西放两小时鸽子的时候才发现自己不能说话了。

再度更正，是不能说假话了。

要说他怎么发现这件怪事，倒没有经历多大波折，他只是一如既往地抱臂靠在最近的柱子上，闭目养神时不时睁开一眼看看同队的两个队友在做什么。

鸣人又被气得跳脚，一边抱怨卡卡西的迟到成性一边大喊今天任务结束后一定要他请自己吃拉面作为精神赔偿，樱站在他旁边偶尔附和几句，更多是转悠着视线故作不经意地落在自己身上。俨然一幅很平常的等待画面。

对于卡卡西风雨不改的迟到癖，佐助内心已经麻木了，他曾经考虑过效仿对方也晚个几小时才来集合地点，又觉得自己不该自甘堕落，看那边那个吊车尾，再怎么吊车尾都能保证准时到，自己怎么能比他还差劲。

所以每当第七班不得不进行这种无意义的等候时，佐助都会径自为其增加一些意义好让他可以稍微、稍微不那么愤怒地接受现实，比如修炼耐心和磨炼意志，还有看鸣人又能想出些怎样的恶作剧。

“卡卡西老师真的太过分了！”鸣人刚坐在地上消停了会儿又忍不住大吵大闹，用卡卡西的话来说就是充满少年该有的活力，但落到佐助眼里却成了噪音制造源，“居然又！是又迟到！上次明明答应过不会再迟到的了！骗子骗子大骗子——”

“鸣人，卡卡西老师当时说的是‘会考虑不迟到那么久’而不是‘不会再迟到’……也真是的，就不能直接考虑不迟到吗。”

樱将鸣人的记忆纠正后叹了口气，他们已经等了一个小时了，腿脚难免有些酸软，她何尝不想像鸣人那样大大咧咧地坐到地面，可佐助还在这里，她还得努力维持自己的淑女形象——尽管她所关注的那个人大半时间里都闭着眼睛。

“不——行！果然只让卡卡西老师请吃一顿一乐实在是太少了，唔，这次就让他接下来的一个月都得请我……我们吃晚饭吧！”

在樱的注视下，鸣人硬生生改口增加了人数。

“喂，佐助你也说点什么吧，一直站在那儿像猪一样睡觉，难道你不生气的吗？”

我现在确实有点生气了。佐助想，拧紧眉头后不情不愿地睁开眼看向鸣人，他正盘腿坐在桥面的木板上，眯着眼睛鼓起一张脸，猫须般的胎记在那张较往常更涨乎乎的脸上格外凸显，看起来挺可爱的。

……可爱？？？

佐助震惊了。他怎么会产生这样的念头？这分明只会是像卡卡西那样的怪大叔才讲得出来，他不止一次听到那位第七班的担当上忍摸着鸣人脑袋说“我可爱的学生”诸如此类的恶心话——佐助不会承认比起那些话，自己更讨厌的是对方按在金色脑袋上的手——总而言之，这都不应该是属于宇智波佐助的想法。

一定是因为自己也在心里埋怨迟到的卡卡西才会这样！

好了，他现在终于对卡卡西感到生气了。

“笨蛋。”

佐助当然不可能认同鸣人的话，哪怕他心里真的是那么想的，嘴上也不会表露一丝一毫。他太了解鸣人了，只要尝到一点点甜头就能忘掉所有的不好，这不是笨蛋还能是什么？

漩涡鸣人当然不愿意被喊做笨蛋，尤其是被宇智波佐助——他最最最讨厌的死敌喊做笨蛋，条件反射一般，鸣人立刻跳了起来冲到佐助面前，抬起手本想揪住对方的圆领子但最后只是握紧拳头在空气中挥了挥：“混蛋佐助！不许骂我笨蛋！”

这话就跟他让卡卡西不许迟到一样，说了等于没说。只见佐助扬起下巴，眉头一挑，轻易作出倨傲的姿态挑动鸣人的怒气。

“你——！”

佐助本以为鸣人当真会一拳揍过来，却没想到高举起来的拳头在他面前虚晃一下就收回，佐助错愕之际樱总算反应过来一把揪住鸣人的耳朵：“鸣人！不要随便打扰佐助君啊！”

“樱酱，”鸣人拧巴一张脸，捂着自己红通通的耳朵委委屈屈地抗议，“要不是佐助他……”

“鸣·人。”

“……哼！”

他不敢再告状了，可恶他怎么能忘记樱酱也被混蛋佐助的那张脸蛊惑了当然不会向着自己。

实际并没有屈服的鸣人转变了策略，他决定用眼神打败那个装酷的混蛋，于是努力睁大那双本就大的蓝眼睛，恨不能用眼睛结印冲佐助喷出一个豪火球。

佐助不想理他，时间长了他自然会走开。

当鸣人揉着酸痛的眼睛小声骂着臭屁佐助净会无视人的时候，樱看见佐助脸上浮现一个淡淡的微笑——十分短暂，它在鸣人又开始抱怨卡卡西还不到的瞬间就消失了。

佐助觉得很烦，虽然不清楚具体原因，但一定跟鸣人相关。所以他开口了。

——吊车尾你就不能多点耐心吗。

“鸣人你还真没耐心。”

——？！？！

“你说谁没耐心啊！”

“……哎？”

鸣人几乎是在他话音刚落便反驳出口，反应速度之快一度让佐助怀疑到底有没有听清自己说的是什么，但从他的话里只能得出肯定答案，佐助不得不将之归为“吊车尾难得的长处”。

不过……

他刚刚分明不打算这么说的！

佐助有些懊恼，心思敏锐的樱已经察觉到不对劲，先是小心翼翼地望向自己，再把目光转移到鸣人身上，果然笨蛋就是笨蛋，根本没有发现不妥之处。

为什么他会说出那样的话，明明只是在心里那么想罢了。佐助皱眉认真分析着状况，幻术？还是说错觉而已？

他也看向了鸣人，要不再试一次好确定到底是怎样。

——卡卡西迟到了这么多回你还没习惯吗？

“既然他迟到那要不要直接过去把他抓过来？”

——啧。果然是中了幻术吗。

“佐、佐助君？”

“好主意哎！真没想到佐助你偶尔也能想出一些有用的东西嘛！”

要不是为了形象，佐助当场能翻一个白眼：漩涡鸣人是没学过情报探查吗？忍者学校那六年上过课吗？全部都睡过去了吗？

这些问题不需要问出口答案便了然于心，他一点都不想了解这个笨蛋，明明那边的樱看着自己脸色都变了，佐助一点都不想用“见鬼了一样”来形容，他可没有装神弄鬼的癖好。

“去吗？”佐助问，对象当然不会是已经冲向村子中心的鸣人。

樱的回答显而易见。

他们运气很好，刚走到商业街就遇到带着第十班的阿斯玛，樱和鸣人对望一眼后立即迎过去打听消息——当然是关于卡卡西的。

距离第七班初次结成已经好几个月，他们对卡卡西的了解还停留在一个微妙的维度：若说了解得深，他们对卡卡西的生活习性毫无研究；若说了解得浅，他们又清楚卡卡西在战斗时的那些小细节。

“让我想想，你们这么着急找我，要问的一定是卡卡西。”叼着烟的阿斯玛一言道破三个下忍的来意，见鸣人点头如捣蒜后他笑了声，“而且要问的还是卡卡西现在会在哪儿。”

“哇！阿斯玛老师你好厉害啊！到底怎么猜到的？”

“这个嘛——”阿斯玛摇头晃脑，看起来颇有故弄玄虚的味道，而佐助一向不喜欢这种遮遮掩掩，便拉下嘴角作出不在意的模样，却把注意力都放在了听力上，“嘛，毕竟我跟卡卡西是同期，多多少少会知道一些事情。”

说到最后的时候他收敛了话里的懒散，神情也变得多了几分正经，“你们去……慰灵碑那边吧，不是在那儿就是在去那儿的路上，肯定能找着他。”

“慰灵碑？”樱追问，她对这个地点并不感到陌生，仅仅出于不解，“为什么会是那里？”

尽管当时在第三训练场争夺铃铛卡卡西确实提及过他最重要的朋友的名字就刻在那上面，但七班的认知也仅止于此，听阿斯玛的口吻更像是……卡卡西每天都会去那里吊唁。

阿斯玛却不愿意再说下去了，“原因的话，还是由卡卡西本人告诉你们比较好。”

樱有些泄气，鸣人则迅速振作起来：“既然如此那我们赶快去找卡卡西老师问个清楚！”

佐助隐约猜到了真相，或许就跟自己站在宇智波一族的墓地前那样，站在慰灵碑前的卡卡西也会想很多事情——想那些永远想不通的事情。只不过佐助是恨着的，至于卡卡西是忏悔或怀念抑或两者兼有，谁知道呢？反正他们不一样。

慰灵，自然是在安静的地方，三个人再度向村子边缘处进发，不知不觉这一大早他们几乎横跨了整个木叶村。

走在路上，佐助仍在思考自己到底中了怎样的幻术才会口不择言——他根本不打算把那个想法说出来！

然而自从波之国任务后卡卡西挑拣任务时格外小心，七班重新回归C级的怀抱，当鸣人大声嚷嚷抱怨“像这种低级任务根本没办法凸显未来火影的实力”后，卡卡西善解人意地改为接D级任务。这代表他们平日里不可能遇到会使用忍术的敌人，除非顶着烈日摘的草药和爬进屋底才能抓到的猫成了精。

那么到底是哪里出了问题？

佐助苦思冥想，突然发觉环境过于安静。鸣人居然没说话了。

在D级任务排满日程后鸣人被迫沉着了许多——至少不再当着卡卡西的面表达不满，这也意味着他变本加厉地在佐助和樱面前发泄。樱或许会安抚几句权当顺一顺他的心烦意乱，佐助倒是直白得多，那厢鸣人刚要开口就被一句铿锵有力的“你的实力就是连猫都抓不住吗”打得蔫蔫的，省却不少麻烦。

但面对这么安静的鸣人，他反而浑身不自在，若用鸣人的形容便是一乐打了烊、别家拉面没加笋干。

……看来跟笨蛋同队久了确实会被传染笨蛋思维。

虽说如此，佐助分外清楚他变成这副模样的原因，毕竟他正是那位罪魁祸首，这也并非什么好名头和好经历。

波之国一役中他伤得异常灿烂，主动担起照顾职责的鸣人在一刀削掉小半个苹果后说他当时浑身上下被扎得像个刺猬，跟他的刺猬头相得益彰——哦，这个词是佐助总结的，漩涡鸣人哪会用。

那时被白色绷带裹成木乃伊的佐助直挺挺躺在床上合着眼睛，呼吸还平稳，害得鸣人不知道他到底是不是在睡，又不敢贸贸然拿手去推，他说着那些有的没的就是想探个虚实，殊不知对方听见笨蛋吊车尾连探病都不忘气自己会愤懑到装睡。

“佐助，你睡着了吗？”鸣人放轻了声音，连语气都带着佐助几乎没听过的小心翼翼，这令他分外惊奇，但他还是闭着眼一动不动，“看来是真睡了呀……”

削苹果的声音消失了，佐助猜是因为鸣人削完皮发现剩下的果肉还不够一口，该吃的人也睡着了干脆停手。他把惨不忍睹的苹果和小刀放回床头柜，那都是上一任看护樱留下的，一阵布料窸窣声后佐助感觉到自己右手边多出一股温度，还有些许若有若无的软绵感，“佐助……”他听见鸣人闷闷的嗓音从那处传来，怕不是双臂交叠在床边埋头趴在手臂里，“你那时候为什么要救我呢……我想了好久都想不明白，你明明是、是那么讨厌我的不是吗……”

是啊，我确实是很讨厌你的啊。他在心里回答。鸣人难得在清醒状态下发音这么含糊不清，佐助不免怀疑他的脑袋里同样会是一团粘稠的浆糊，这可不像往日活力满满的漩涡鸣人。

这个问题鸣人算是第二次问，刚挡完白的水杀千翔的他无力倒在鸣人怀里，快要哭出来的吊车尾问他为什么，他当时答的“只不过是身体自己动了”不尽是谎言，身体的反应速度远超大脑，连带着痛觉亦是如此，针扎入皮肤后他并不感到有多痛，倒是看着鸣人那张似哭非哭的脸觉得特别滑稽——原来你也会露出这种表情的啊，他想——当十二年的记忆走马灯般地浮现，佐助才终于体验到被如潮的疼痛没顶，幸运的是再之后他便陷入昏迷，与痛苦暂时断绝了联系。

现在旧事重提，佐助再想起当时的回答，思绪便不可控地往更深处钻，轻易就找到鸣人苦求不得的答案。但他半个字都不想透露。

这还不够明显吗？佐助想，作为加害者的白懂了，不知前因的樱和卡卡西也懂了，怎么唯独置身事中的漩涡鸣人还不懂？他怎么这么笨？

佐助非常讨厌笨蛋，所以他装睡，装听不见鸣人小小声问“你是不是其实也没那么讨厌我”。大抵也是从那一天起，鸣人看向他的目光里就多了一丝连自己都没发觉出于探究的谨慎。

太诡异了。

向来有话直说的漩涡鸣人居然对着宇智波佐助欲言又止。这种区别待遇他可不接受。

于是他们吵架的频次大幅上升，但更多的是以鸣人不合时宜的沉默为终，显得前面沸沸扬扬的争吵既无意义也愈发令他愤怒——他总是那么容易被鸣人牵动情绪。

佐助异常懊恼，却无法控制，漩涡鸣人就是有着那样的本事，但没过多久佐助就找到了平衡点，或者说，制约鸣人的办法。

所以他们前几天大吵一架后进入冷战阶段。

“说起来，慰灵碑是刻着在任务中殉职的英雄们的名字吧？”鸣人突然问道。

他问这个问题实在唐突，在僻静少人的地方尤为惊人，不论是努力思索着幻术类型的佐助还是一直偷瞄着佐助的樱都被吓了一跳。

看着佐助闭紧嘴巴是铁了心不开口的樱只能应声，“是、是啊。”

“这样啊……”

鸣人小声嘀咕着除了自己没人听得清的话，时不时瞄一眼走在后头的佐助，鬼鬼祟祟的模样看得他愈发心烦几乎无法思考。

不行，不能被吊车尾的影响了。佐助皱着眉强迫自己回想昨天发生的事情，直至入睡都没遇见什么，那只会是入睡后，入睡后……佐助不由得变了脸色。

他昨晚的确做了一个奇怪的梦，被一大群蜜蜂追着蜇怎么都甩不掉，连豪火球都灭不掉那群生命力顽强到匪夷所思的虫子，而且为什么是蜜蜂？正常来说不应该是黄蜂吗？他又不吃甜食。

但不管他怎么抗拒，这看起来就是原因。

佐助按了按眉头，他现在的心情比前几天刚跟鸣人吵完时还糟糕。想到鸣人他下意识抬眼看向前方，果然逮到对方偷看的视线，福至心灵，佐助忽然就听清了鸣人一直嘟囔着的话：“要是波之国的时候佐助那混蛋……是不是就会……慰灵碑…………”

——笨蛋。

被当事人逮住的鸣人僵了几秒，而后故作无事发生的镇定把脑袋移回去，但那张始终没停过的嘴做不出那种平静，佐助不用看都晓得他这是在无声呐喊“被发现了！！”他只能努力忍住不笑。

——我怎么可能会被刻上慰灵碑，不仅如此，我也……

“……不会让你的名字被刻在慰灵碑的。”

啊，果然。

她先扫了眼僵在原地的鸣人，再望向身侧停下步伐的女孩子，看他们的反应佐助就知道那个疑似幻术的影响还在，自己又把心里想的话统统说出来了，尽管有些犹豫——其实更应该称作害羞——佐助这回表现得比起初几次大方不少，次数多了再扭捏的话也太虚伪。他清清嗓子，眼睛牢牢钉在路边的木栏杆怎么都不肯看自己两个队友，仿佛呢喃一般：“我说……我不会让你们的名字被刻在上面的。”

他在内心懊恼着，不知道卡卡西对幻术的造诣能不能帮他解开这个由奇怪的梦所造成的奇怪的术，现在不得不交代真心话实在太令人难堪了，尤其鸣人和樱都目不转睛地望着自己，眼睛睁得大大的像发现了新世界大门。

写轮眼是不是可以修改记忆？他能不能把队友关于一分钟前的记忆给洗掉？

佐助不动声色研究着自己眼睛的功能。不，还是算了，万一出了差错的话鸣人说不定会比现在更笨。

“哼——我也绝——对不会让你们的名字被刻在上面的！”对自己险些因为一念之差而被洗脑的危机一无所知的鸣人高举着拳头，气鼓鼓地冲他大喊道，看起来像把佐助那番话当作了新型挑战。

——不，他是……

佐助眯起眼，配合地说出“吊车尾的”以打破此前奇怪又僵硬的氛围，于是在见到站在慰灵碑前的卡卡西时第七班还是热闹哄哄的第七班。

“哎呀，真没想到你们会来这里。”卡卡西似乎不怎么惊讶他们会找到这儿，“想找没任务时的旗木卡卡西就去慰灵碑”并非秘密，与之相反，大部分木叶忍者了然于心，“看来今天我确实迟到得太久了。”

面对鸣人“你也知道啊”的控诉，卡卡西不紧不慢地从别再腰后的忍具包里掏出一堆任务卷轴——他到底是怎么装进去的？佐助不禁侧目——哗啦啦地倒给了鸣人，“那么今天还是要麻烦未来的火影大人帮忙完成任务~”

“又是——又是D级！”刚扯开一个卷轴的鸣人绝望地喊出声，接着飞快又拽开剩下的一一察看，“都是D级！都是D级！！……呜呜卡卡西老师你怎么可以…………”

“这也是没办法的事情嘛。”

当卡卡西成功将鸣人糊弄去找樱研究任务内容时，佐助端着一副满不在乎的表情走近他：“喂，卡卡西，你对幻术有多少了解？”

“要喊我做老师啊，这样太没礼貌了。”卡卡西的答非所问只换得学生的一声“嘁”，他无奈地挠挠后脑勺，“算是略知一二，是遇到什么难题了吗？”

难题？佐助认真思考一番，觉得问题还没严峻到那种程度，于是干脆跳过这一点，“你有没有做过被蜜蜂追着蛰的梦？”

现在的小孩怎么都不按套路出牌。卡卡西一边叹气一边思索，印象中确实没见过有着这么奇怪前提的术，梦倒是……那双死鱼眼睁得大了些，尽管在佐助眼里毫无变化，“啊啊，佐助君也到这个年纪了啊，没想到会这么信任老师。”

佐助臊红了脸，这人要是能有身为师长的自觉就不该答得这么模棱两可，别以为他不知道卡卡西就是故意把话题引歪的。

或许我来问他本身就是个错误。佐助想。

当他决定转身离开时卡卡西开口打了圆场：“开个玩笑而已，你说的事情我大概知道到底怎么回事，虽然不是亲自经历。”

“不过你会来问我也是为了解开它吧。”卡卡西如愿看见佐助故作不屑实际注意力都放在了这边，这代表他接下来可以收获非常精彩的表情，“嘛，想要解开的话——”

佐助没发现自己的好奇心被利用得透彻，距离完全上钩只有一步之遥。

“做不到呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没写完，本想当作鸣人生贺，但后半部分没能过我自己的心理关，哪天能够写出满意的后续就会填平。


End file.
